


La petite fille aux allumettes

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Haikyuu!! au pays des contes de fées [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Poverty, Top Kozume Kenma, Winter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! au pays des contes de fées 12. Il était une fois, en pleine période de fêtes, Tobio Kageyama, un jeune omega devant vendre des allumettes pour la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Pris de froid et mourrant de faim, il se réconforte en illuminant des allumettes pour se plonger dans de doux souvenirs, surtout ceux de l'alpha de son coeur. Yaoi. KenKage, KuroHina.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chalut, voici le... euuuh oui, le douxième conte de fées avec une réécriture de La petite fille aux allumettes d'Andersen, un autre de ses contes tragiques avec La petite sirène. Je ferai l'OS TsukiHina plus tard. Alors, niveau couple, comme j'ai un peu trop écrit de HinaKage ces derniers temps, j'ai décidé de changer de ship et d'écrire un KenKage à la place avec un soupçon de Tosachibi (KuroHina). Préparez-vous donc à une histoire triste mais pas tragique.
> 
> A part ça, j'ai réfléchi et je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose dans mon écriture et qui est surtout lié au syndrôme d'Asperger (c'est un des petits symptomes dits de comorbidité que j'ai avec la bipolarité et les troubles de l'attention): je souffre d'une légère dyslexie mais je pense que vous l'avez aperçu avec mes syllabes inversées des fois et mes problèmes d'homophonie.
> 
> Ce n'est pas nouveau, je mélangeais bien les termes tomber malade et attraper une maladie quand j'étais petiote (je disais attraper malade). Enfin bref, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le terme exact mais voilà, c'est fait donc excusez-moi pour ce type de fautes qui glissent à chaque fois que j'écris (sales anguilles, va). A part ça, Kenma aura les cheveux noirs dans cette fic. Bonne lecture. :)

Les fêtes approchèrent à grands pas en cette saison d'hiver. En dépit de la neige qui tombait à grands flocons, il y eut quand même foule dans les rues. Les gens allaient et venaient dans les boutiques pour acheter de quoi préparer le réveillon de Noël. Les pères et les mères de famille flanaient devant les magasins de jouets afin de trouver un présent pour leurs enfants.

Tout le monde avait l'air joyeux en ces jours de fêtes.

Tout le monde à l'exception d'un jeune homme qui tentait de se réchauffer en se frottant les mains recouvertes d'une paire de mitaines usées. Des petits pétales blancs recouvraient sa courte chevelure de jais tandis qu'il tentait de vendre vainement les petites boites d'allumettes présentes dans son panier attaché en bandouillère.

Tobio Kageyama dardait les passants d'un regard azur à mi-chemin entre la frustration et l'épuisement. Pourtant, l'omega se devait de vendre ses articles, seuls objets susceptibles de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Sa mère, une omega comme lui, avait péri des suites d'une pneumonie dans leur demeure vétuste se situant dans l'un des quartier les plus pauvres de la ville.

Quant à son père alpha... Celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de sa compagne. L'alcool était devenu son seul réconfort et si Tobio ne revenait pas avec suffisamment d'argent pour en acheter en plus de la nourriture, celui-ci le rouait de coups en le traitant de bon à rien.

Le noiraud frissonna de peur en imaginant sa colère si jamais il revenait les mains vides.

"Qui veut des allumettes pour se réchauffer?, hurla-t-il d'une voix timide mais affaiblie par la fatigue. Tobio n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très ouvert, il avait eu du mal à se faire des amis du temps où sa famille vivait dans un quartier plus aisé. A l'époque, son père travaillait dans une usine et sa mère enseignait la lecture et l'écriture aux enfants de l'orphelinat non loin de chez eux.

Le noiraud se prit de nostalgie en pensant à son enfance mais il eut tellement froid que ses souvenirs ne furent plus sa préoccupation actuelle. Personne ne faisait attention à lui alors qu'il se trouvait dans une rue marchande très fréquentée. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la neige tombait sous le ciel nocturne, précoce en cette période hivernale.

On était le 22 Décembre aujourd'hui.

Tobio venait d'avoir vingt ans et malheureusement, il ne pouvait le fêter dignement. Toutefois, ça lui importait peu depuis que sa mère était décédée. La joie s'était envolée de la famille au moment même où ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour la dernière fois. Le noiraud sortit une boite d'allumettes du panier en faisant fi des soubresauts de sa main tout en se remémorant ce que sa mère lui avait dit un jour quand il était enfant.

"Tobio, une allumette peut renfermer une grande magie. Quand tu en allumes une, ferme les yeux et pense très fort à quelque chose que tu aimerais voir. La lumière te fera apparaitre ce que tu souhaites."

Bien entendu, il n'y crut guère pourtant, à ce moment précis où il était en train de claquer des dents et que son ventre commençait à crier famine, le noiraud se réfugia au fond d'une petite ruelle où il s'assit contre le mur. Il prit une allumette et l'alluma en pensant à un souvenir cher à son coeur.

Une petite parcelle de son enfance où tout le monde avait le sourire autour de lui...

... Tobio aidait sa mère à préparer une tarte aux pommes dans la cuisine de l'orphelinat. Elle l'amenait souvent ici une fois l'école finie afin qu'il puisse se faire de nouveaux amis. Toutefois, le petit garçon de neuf ans était quand même parvenu à s'en faire trois. Le premier, un enfant aux cheveux roux jovial mais maladroit du nom de Shouyou, les avait d'ailleurs rejoints pour les assister. "Ne mets pas trop de farine dans le moule, imbécile, grommela Tobio en retirant le sac de farine des mains de Shouyou.

\- Tais-toi, se fâcha Shouyou, si j'en mets pas, ça risque de coller.

\- Allons, allons, les garçons. Pas de dispute, fit la mère de Tobio d'un ton apaisant dans le but de les calmer, ah, te voilà Tetsurou?, remarqua-t-elle en s'apercevant de l'arrivée d'un garçon dont les cheveux noirs désordonnés faisaient penser à une crête de coq. "Vous êtes en train de faire un gâteau?, demanda-t-il en s'étirant légèrement.

\- Oui, Tetsurou, répondit Shouyou avant de lui expliquer, on veut faire une tarte aux pommes pour Kenma, expliqua Shouyou en coupant les pommes, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai!, se rendit compte Tetsurou en se tapant le front, il faut qu'on lui fasse la surprise.

\- Je vais le voir, déclara Tobio à l'adresse de sa mère et de ses amis en laissant la place à Tetsurou, il y a le caramel à faire.

\- Je le ferai avec toi, fit sa mère à l'adresse de Tetsurou, Tobio, je te laisse occuper Kenma le temps que nous finissons de préparer la tarte. Le four est déjà chaud, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le four creusé dans le mur où brûlaient des petits tronçons de bois, ça va aller très vite.

\- Oui, maman."

Tobio sortit donc de la cuisine après s'être lavé les mains dans le lavabo de la cuisine. Il se rendit dans une des chambres situées près de la grande salle à manger où il vit un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs mi-longs en train de faire un puzzle. Tobio s'assit à ses cotés et se mit à l'aider à le finir. Kenma et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous deux renfermés et ils avaient des difficultés à s'ouvrir aux autres, Tetsurou et Shouyou mis à part.

Leur tempérament introverti les avait rapprochés et bien qu'ils ne se dirent aucun mot à ce moment précis, ils se plurent tous les deux à achever le puzzle ensemble tout en appréciant chacun la compagnie sereine de l'autre avec un discret sourire complice. "Merci, fit simplement Kenma une fois le puzzle achevé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire.

\- P-Pas de quoi, répliqua brusquement Tobio, un peu embarassé par le remerciement de Kenma. Il avait du mal avec les compliments et les expressions de gratitude, ça le gênait à chaque fois. "Tu veux jouer aux échecs?, demanda-t-il ensuite en prenant le plateau à coté d'eux.

Kenma hocha la tête en prenant les pions.

Ils commencèrent à préparer le plateau quand une odeur douce et sucrée plana dans l'air. "Mmm, ça sent la tarte aux pommes." Ah, le gateau doit être cuit. Tobio se leva et lui prit la main pour l'amener au salon. Kenma se mit à le regarder curieusement quand il recula sa chaise pour qu'il se mette à table. "C'est l'heure du goûter, déclara vivement Tobio en s'empourprant, donc il faut que tu attendes ici. Je... Je vais mettre la table."

Il n'aimait pas mentir à Kenma mais il ne souhaitait pas gâcher la surprise. Une chance que Tetsurou vint le rejoindre pour l'assister. "Ah, tu es là Kenma?, s'enquit ce dernier en prenant les assiettes, ça tombe bien. Le goûter est bientôt prêt."

Tobio mit les couverts à table avant de se remettre à coté de Kenma pour lui prendre la main. Il se doutait que son ami avait déjà compris ce qui se passait car même s'il ne disait rien, Kenma pouvait tout deviner. Tetsurou s'assit ensuite sur l'autre chaise à coté de leur ami puis ils attendirent tous trois l'arrivée de Shouyou ainsi que celle de Kageyama-san qui vint avec une assiette où se trouvait son gateau d'anniversaire décoré de onze bougies. "Joyeux anniversaire, Kenma, s'écria Shouyou avant de s'asseoir à coté de Tetsurou, on a fait une super tarte aux pommes pour toi.

\- Tobio, Shouyou, Tetsurou et moi avons mis la main à la pâte, expliqua la mère de Tobio, j'espère qu'elle te plaira, continua-t-elle en posant le gâteau devant lui, allez, tu peux faire un voeu."

Kenma mit un moment avant de souffler les bougies sous les applaudissements de Kuro et Shouyou. "T'as fait quoi comme voeu?, lui demanda le petit roux qui se fit rabrouer par Tetsurou.

\- Chibi-chan, si Kenma te le dit, il ne se réalisera pas.

\- Ah zut, pardon, s'excusa Shouyou tout penaud.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Shouyou, le tranquilisa Kenma en prenant son assiette dès que Kageyama-san lui en servit une part pour y goûter, en tous cas, elle est très bonne, ajouta-t-il en mangeant un morceau à l'aide d'une petite cuillère.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, maugréa Tobio en mangeant ensuite sa part tout en étant secrètement heureux de voir que la tarte aux pommes plut à Kenma.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?, s'emporta le roux avant d'être tempérer par Tetsurou qui lui fit manger un bout du gâteau.

\- On se calme, Chibi-chan."

Tobio contempla le doux sourire de sa mère et celui, de contentement, qu'arborait Kenma après avoir savouré sa part. Cette tendre expression suivi du "Merci" qu'il entendit ensuite avait empli son coeur de bonheur...

... Tobio ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant le froid l'envahir de nouveau.

L'allumette s'était éteinte à son plus grand regret.

Le noiraud regarda les passants qui allaient et venaient au bout de la ruelle un court instant avant de retirer une seconde allumette de la boite pour se réchauffer de nouveau. Il avait trop froid pour se lever et la faim le tenaillait de plus en plus.

L'omega sentit même sa propre odeur se disperser mais il n'en eut cure.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était de se plonger à nouveau dans le réconfort de ses souvenirs.

Ce qu'il fit à la vue de la douce et réconfortante lueur qui se déployait sous ses yeux,


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou voici la suite. Bonne lecture :)

... "Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis l'anniversaire de Kenma.

Beaucoup de choses qui leur étaient tombées dessus à sa famille et lui.

Tout d'abord, l'usine où travaillait son père avait fermé puis la santé de sa mère s'était détériorée peu de temps après. Elle avait donc dû quitter l'orphelinat pour se retrouver alitée. Le loyer étant devenu trop cher, ils avaient dû déménager dans un quartier beaucoup plus éloigné et Tobio avait donc dû se séparer de ses amis sans leur dire au revoir. Le noiraud avait eu ses premières chaleurs à treize ans et demie peu avant leur départ, attestant ainsi de son statut d'omega.

Pourtant, sa classe ne l'avait aucunement empêché de travailler en tant que cireur de chaussures dans le quartier portuaire à l'age de quatorze ans. Grace à ça, il pouvait aider à la maison en plus du travail de son père qui assistait un cordonnier au centre ville. Sa mère prenait le parti de vendre des allumettes de temps en temps pour ne pas rester indolente.

Le jour de ses quinze ans, Tobio et son père avaient décidé d'acheter de quoi préparer un repas de fêtes après une longue journée de travail. Sa mère les avait attendus en réchauffant le foyer à l'aide de leur poële puis ils avaient tous trois préparé le diner d'anniversaire lorsque son père et lui furent rentrés.

Tobio n'avait jamais oublié le sourire de ses parents lorsqu'ils savourèrent la dinde à table. Leur conversation était faite de joie et de rire en dépit de la pauvreté dans laquelle ils vivaient.

Parce que, malgré tout, ils restaient une famille unie...

... Tobio eut un soubresaut quand l'allumette s'éteignit au même temps que son sourire nostalgique.

Sa mère avait rendu son dernier soupir peu après la nouvelle année qui avait suivi ce moment de bonheur et depuis, son père avait démissionné et sombré dans l'alcool.

Tobio alluma encore une allumette pour éviter de penser encore à son quotidien des plus tristes. Son coeur se brisait de plus en plus en pensant combien à son père était devenu malheureux depuis. C'était à peine s'il faisait attention à lui à part pour ramener de l'argent. L'omega se mit alors à se souvenir d'une rencontre qui avait pensé son coeur meurtri, ne serait-ce que pour un bref instant.

Il avait dix-sept ans à l'époque...

... Tobio avait fini de cirer des chaussures pour la journée. L'omega regarda son maigre salaire en soupirant. Avec ce qu'il avait gagné, il allait au moins payer de quoi les nourrir son père et lui pour une petite semaine. Toutefois, celui-ci rechignait de plus en plus à manger, préférant boire de l'alcool à la place.

Le noiraud fut tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il sentit à peine une main toucher son épaule. Une odeur douce et un peu amère planait dans l'air. On aurait dit une senteur de praline. Tobio se retourna alors doucement pour faire face à une de ses anciennes connaissances.

Kenma.

Ce dernier avait gardé ce même air timide depuis l'enfance, avec cette hésitation qui se lisait dans ses fines pupilles mordorées. Le noiraud ne se cachait pas que ses amis lui avaient énormément manqué mais Kenma encore plus que Tetsurou et Shouyou. D'ailleurs, celui-ci portait des vêtements de bonne facture. Toutefois, Tobio préféra l'aborder au lieu de le contempler. "Kenma? Ça faisait longtemps, il baissa les yeux, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant pour mon déménagement mais quand je suis revenu à l'orphelinat vous revoir, le directeur m'a dit que des familles vous avaient adopté.

\- Oui, Tetsurou et moi avons été recueilli par un couple tandis que Shouyou s'est retrouvé dans une autre famille, fit Kenma avant d'entendre le ventre de Tobio gargouiller, et si nous allions manger quelque part? Tu as l'air d'avoir faim."

Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête en se traitant d'imbécile en pensée. Kenma ne devait pas savoir pour sa situation. "Il y a un restaurant pas loin, proposa-t-il en montrant un petit bistrot à quelques mètres d'ici, on pourrait y aller.

\- Bonne idée, je ne connais pas trop le coin, avoua Kenma pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant, je sors rarement de mon lieu de travail durant les temps de pause mais au moins, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, j'ai pu enfin te revoir."

Tobio rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux. "Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, déclara-t-il brusquement en lui prenant impulsivement la main.

Kenma ne dit rien et se laissa guider jusqu'au restaurant où ils commandèrent chacun leur repas. Le noiraud se retint de justesse de se ruer sur l'assiette de curry dès que le service fut fait. Son dernier repas datait et il ne voulait pas alerter Kenma. Avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné au port, il pouvait au moins se permettre un petit écart. Les mêmes effluves de praline de tout à l'heure se mirent de nouveau à emplir délicatement ses narines. Ils l'apaisaient doucement.

Alors, c'était l'odeur de Kenma.

"Je voulais te poser une question, fit-il en regardant son ami manger son bol de chirashi, tu es un alpha?

Kenma leva les yeux de son bol. Le noiraud sentit des frissons le parcourir lorsqu'il se noya dans ses fines pupilles félines. Ce n'était pas des frissons de peur cependant, il avait surtout cette grisante sensation que Kenma le caressait du regard. "Oui, répondit ce dernier en posant ses baguettes, mes parents adoptifs veulent que je me marie vite avec un omega d'ailleurs mais je prétexte que mon boulot de secrétaire médical prend tout mon temps, il poussa un léger soupir suite à cette pensée, ça me fait penser que Shouyou et Kuro se sont mariés. Ils ont même un enfant.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit Tobio, tant mieux." Même si Tetsurou adorait embêter Shouyou à l'époque, ça se voyait qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. Le fait qu'ils eurent fondé une famille lui donnerait l'occasion de les revoir mais... Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils... "Tobio, tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Ton odeur est dispersée."

Le noiraud fut sur le point de craquer quand Kenma lui posa la question. Tobio rassembla tout son courage pour simuler que tout allait bien. Je ne peux pas te dire que ma mère est morte, que mon père ne va pas bien et surtout que vous m'avez tous manqué.

Surtout toi, Kenma.

" Un peu épuisé par le travail, mentit-il en buvant un verre d'eau, tu sais ce que c'est..."

Kenma hocha silencieusement la tête avant de sortir une petite carte de visite.

"Tiens, passe me voir en cas de besoin, d'accord?...

... Tobio ne s'était jamais rendu au cabinet médical où Kenma travaillait. J'aurais dû, se dit-il en allumant une dernière allumette. Son corps fut maintenant gelé et il se sentit dérivé de plus en plus. L'omega n'eut plus la force de pleurer face à ce désespoir qui le prit au coeur. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir vu Kenma une dernière fois.

Si ces allumettes sont magiques alors... Je veux être auprès de Kenma, être dans ses bras, ressentir sa chaleur, même si c'est la dernière fois.

Au même moment, Kenma était en train de ranger les dossiers des patients de Yaku-san dans son bureau. Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour se servir un café dans la salle réservée au personnel quand il vit le docteur soupirer depuis sa salle de consultation. "Et encore une autre personne à envoyer à la morgue, maugréa Morisuke en examinant le corps de la personne, coma éthyllique."

Les jours de fête, Yaku-san avait pour habitude d'aller dans le quartier des plus déminus soigner les personnes malades là-bas. Il avait amené un homme ivre dans son cabinet mais apparemment, c'était trop tard. Ce constat le frustra, s'il serait venu quelques instants plus tôt mais il avait été débordé avec cette épidémie de grippe. "Le voisin m'a dit qu'il avait un fils, poursuivit-il d'un air pensif, il faut que je le prévienne de sa..." Le bruit d'un objet qui se brisa l'arrêta dans ses paroles. "Kenma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Kenma avait reconnu le père de Tobio sur le lit de consultation. Ce qui voudrait dire que... Il quitta précipitamment le cabinet en ignorant le cri de son patron. Il avait passé les trois dernières années à chercher Tobio sans succès. Le directeur de l'orphelinat lui avait donné l'adresse où la famille Kageyama avait déménagé mais celle-ci s'était avérée être un mensonge. Il aurait du s'en douter avec l'odeur dispersée qu'avait eu l'omega lors de leur dernière rencontre.

De la façon presqu'avide qu'il avait eu de manger le curry.

Où es-tu Tobio?, pensa-t-il avec inquiétude en regardant les alentours une fois dehors. Il ne s'était pas couvert et il avait froid mais il s'en moquait.

Il faut que je le retrouve.

C'est alors qu'il vit une apparition de l'autre coté du trottoir.

Les parents de Tobio.

Mais son père vient de...

Ils lui faisaient signe de le suivre.

Kenma s'exécuta bien qu'il se sentit perdu et marcha jusqu'à une ruelle où il vit l'élu de son coeur endormi dont les lèvres furent bleutées.

"Tobio!"

Mmmm, c'est si chaud. C'est agréable.

Tobio eut la sensation de se baigner dans un cocon de chaleur si doux qu'il ne voulut pas se réveiller.

Suis-je dans un rêve?, pensa-t-il au son du crépitement des flammes, ou bien suis-je mort?

Il se sentait si bien là, loin de ce froid hivernal, dans les bras de... Attends!

Le noiraud ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour y croiser des iris mordorés qui le regardaient avec une affection peu commune.

Une main caressa tendrement sa joue pendant qu'un petit sourire apparut sur des lèvres fines.

Le corps nu en face de lui ne fut qu'illuminé par la lueur tamisée et vacillante des flammes non loin d'eux.

"Ken...Mmmm". L'omega ne put ajouter un mot que l'alpha s'empara de ses lèvres.

Ce souffle chaud se mêlant au sien, cette langue s'enroulant contre la sienne, ce petit râle vibrant dans sa bouche. Tout ceci lui montrait une réalité qu'il lui selblait impossible et pourtant..."Bien, ta température est revenue à la normale, murmura ensuite Kenma en se refugiant dans ses bras, je suis soulagé.

\- Où sommes-nous?, demanda Tobio en regardant la cheminée en face d'eux en faisant fi du fait qu'ils étaient nus. La chambre était bien plus propre que là où il vivait, le lit beaucoup plus grand et les draps ainsi que l'édredon de meilleure facture.

\- Dans ma chambre, répondit Kenma en se dégageant de l'étreinte, Yaku-san a amené ton père dans son cabinet mais il est décédé là-bas, il se rembrunit, je suis alors parti à ta recherche et, crois-le ou non, tes parents m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi, il lui caressa de nouveau la joue, la détresse dans le regard, quand je t'ai vu dans cette ruelle, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Je t'ai ramené chez moi pour te réchauffer en espérant que tu n'ais pas succombé à l'hypothermie."

Tobio serra l'alpha contre lui en pleurant. Ses parents l'avaient protégé une dernière fois pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

C'était leur dernier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Merci, papa et maman.

"Kenma, je peux rester avec toi?, demanda-t-il en essayant de réprimer ses sanglots.

Kenma s'écarta légèrement de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Tobio était vivant, contre lui. Il ressentait la chaleur de sa peau, le goût salé de ses larmes au moment où il les essuyait de sa langue une fois le baiser rompu. L'odeur de l'omega l'entourait, plus dense que la dernière fois.

Il était si heureux que Tobio fut vivant.

"Oui, et je veux que tu sois mon compagnon aussi."

Tobio posa son front contre le sien avec un sourire. Ils allaient rattraper le temps perdu pour mieux se retrouver.

Les jours suivants, Tobio resta allité le temps de reprendre des forces. Il fit ainsi la connaissance de la famille adoptive de Kenma et put revoir Tetsurou et Shouyou où il put découvrir à son grand étonnement que c'était le roux l'alpha. Le noiraud put ainsi voir leur fils, un adorable bébé dont il devint le filleul.

Kenma restait souvent à ses cotés et il n'hésitait pas à lui montrer des démonstrations d'affection qu'il accueillit avec beaucoup d'amour.

Il le marqua le jour de ses vingt et un ans et le jour où leur fille fut née, Tobio se fit un serment.

Que la vie de son enfant serait illuminée par une multitudes d'allumettes étincelantes, ces petites étincelles de bonheur présentes au fond du coeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je publie en même temps le début de la requête UshiKage (je l'ai écrite en même temps) et on se revoit pour la suite de celle-ci. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour la première partie du conte. Désolée de tronquer là mais j'ai des problèmes de concentration en ce moment. A bientôt. :)


End file.
